robloxbig_brother_s1fandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother UK 1
Official Big Brother 1 Big Brother 1, is the first civilian Big Brother UK to appear on ''Aesthiqq's LT Realityy's. 18 Housemates, will enter Britain's Most Shocking of a Storm House of all time and they will spend 53 Days in the house without leaving the house until the final! The Theme this year is Golden Hour | Paradise Pleasure so imagine Palm Springs sitting relaxing next to the pool with your glass of wine or Malibu and 18 of those Flamboyant housemates will enter on Live Launch to bring Iconic, Best Moments and More Tea to the House! This is the First ever season to appear on this Group and will live on Channel 5, Friday the 8th March. The Eye The Eye was revealed on the 25th of February. And the Eye is all about the 'Golden Hour'. The eye is a golden themed eye with a pink strip going around the edges. and has a diamond stone in the centre. There are also 2 palm trees. 1 on each side. and wings on the back. Applications The Applications were released the 21st February. They closed Monday the 25th of February. Cast Reveal The Cast was revealed the 1st of March with just the VT's. The Cast pictures were released 3rd of March! House Reveal The House layout is S1 and the style is kinda mixed in with CBB13 - 22 but even bigger to show that there was more celebrities than before! The theme is Golden Hour - Color Splat Storms so a Sunset of golden syrup and a Flash of Electricity and lots of Money and gold items with a twist of Paradise Pleasure. With the Kitchen and Dining Room was mostly Gold with Floral flowers and Neon Prints. Then the Bedroom and bathroom had a warm Golden Sunset with a touch of storms. As you walked out on into the garden, the garden is the same style as in CBB22...but with more Gold ness attached to it and more light. The Lounge is kind of old industrial with a flash and pop of Colour to fit like Love Island, but the Vanity Room slightly changed and kinda had a makeover with Gold and Luxurious items in. Back in the house was the Diary Room the chair was the exact same as S1 but the style and comfort felt like you was in a ‘’GOLD STORM’’ Kinda had a feel to CBB22 & 13 but again more gold, richness neon signs. Also in the middle of the chair, it had veins to represent grabbing you into the nominations.. So the House is all about feeling Flamboyant, Screaming the TEA and expressing yourself like your having fun in a Bright Light Storm. Housemates } | | | | | | |} } | | | | | | |} } | | | | | | |} Departures | Day 3, Blue walked from the house due to him being in other long terms and real life things. | Day 4, Zamo and Noob both walked from the house. | Day 8, 'Marsha walked from the house. Enters '| Day 5, '''4 New housemates entered the house, and they were Dash, Jejo and Dillan. Luxury Budgets & Shopping Budgets '''Luxury Budgets * Okay so each housemate will get their First Luxury Budget and that is £50 to start off with. To get more on there luxury Budget they have to earn by playing each shopping task big brother will ask them to play. Shopping Budgets * They will all get a new set of Foods..every twice a week..so meaning they'll get extra double things with their first Shopping Budget they have. As Raelynn is the Power to Control, she will decide on what to get while what the housemates ask what they want for their Daily Foods. * As well, in normal Tasks and shopping tasks if a housemate or a set of housemates pass they will get a higher budget deepening how well they've done. If they fail a shopping task their Budget will stay the same or it might increase for each of them. (edited) Meaning they will get to buy more ration's and things... * The Housemate with the Most shopping Budget will get a treat to spend or save on what Big Brother asks them what they want. Twists & Tasks * Day 1, (NEW TWIST) Housemates Entered the House on Live Launch. A New Twist came up where all housemates got "Golden Glory's" Which is basically a set of Keys. Housemates had to Decide who should get the Special Power Key and JC was chosen by random. He then got to keep that key and save himself from the 1st eviction. * There was another Announcement to the Public. Where the Public had to pick one housemate to be the richest and that was Raelynn as she had 23.7% votes. She then got told she was immune from the 1st eviction and that she could be immune, get higher budgets than everyone else and at least do one Dangerous Power! * Day 3, Towers. Housemates were in teams of 5. 1 side was a gold team and the other was a red team. Housemates had to try build the BEST and HIGHEST tower to win a Grand Luxury Budget and 2 Keys. But only 1 special key was on 1 block each team. Kieran won the key on the Red team, and Lilimar won her key on the Gold team. The team with the best and highest tower was Gold team. * DIARY ROOM NOMINATIONS, 'It was Nominations day, where each housemate was called into the diary room to nominate two people for eviction. Noob and Wise got the Most votes which means there up for the first eviction. * '''Day 5, 3 '''Housemates entered the house to a new whole experience and they were Dash, Jejo and Dillan. There was a few bits of ''spilling the tea but housemates liked the new ones. * '''Day 6, Balance Balls. Housemates had to balance and roll their ball to the other end. The winners were given a 200 pound shopping budget to spend or save. Jiri and Faith won that task. The loosers were Kieran, JC and Dash and they just won 10 keys. * Day 14, Raelynn's Evil Twist. Raelynn, got to choose 3 housemates to do the evil task. She chose Alicia, Wise and Jiri 1 of them had to shoot 1 housemate who think should be safe. Wise died first so he became safe. Jiri and Alicia were up for Raelynn's Evil Eviction. Raelynn, then got to choose out of Alicia or Jiri on who should be evicted. So she chose Alicia. * Day 15, (TWIST) '''JC announced that he could lock 1 door in the house as he has the '''Saftey Power Key. He decided to lock the bedroom meaning housemates had to sleep in rags outside for 2 days.